I never had a dream comed true
by AnimeLightAngel
Summary: Love is beautiful ,no ? And sometimes its all that you need .When you felled in love with a pianist ...
1. Chapter 1

**Name:**I never had a dream come true

**Sumary:**Kid opinion and life before he had become Soul boyfriend and after .Their love story from the begin to the end .

_I dont own anything ...just the ideea ..._

* * *

><p><em>Kid groaned loudly and looked at his weapons ,the Thompson sister .Patty smirked and looked back at him and Liz grinned madly .<em>

_-Im not doing it !.Kid said very annoyed ._

_-But why not Kid ? You like him ,he likes you .Then why dont you give it a shot ! Liz said and smirked .Kid shivered slightly .Sometimes his weapons scared the shit of him ,but he is not going in a date with Soul "The Eater"Evans .Hell NO ! That guy dosent care about symetry then why he should care about him ? But he dose .He is in love madly with the weapon ._

_-Dont tell me that you dont like him ? Patty asked Kid and he sighed deeply in return .He likes the weapon but ...Two boys in a relation well ...its strange no ? _

_-Girls im not doing this .Me and Soul ,we are just friends nothing more .he said and walked away from the sisters sighed deeply ,very annoyed bouth of them ._

_-What we are doing now sis? Patty said and looked at her big sister .Liz sighed deeply then smirked ._

_-If Mahomed dosent go to the mountain .We are going to bring the mountain to Mahomed ! Liz whispered and Patty looked at her confused .Liz chuckled and take her sister hand_ .

_-Come I would explain on the way .Liz said and drag her sister out of the house ._

* * *

><p><em>Kid groaned and falled down on his bed .Dose he wants to go in that date with Soul ? Oh CRAP ! What would his father tell when he would fiind out that he is gay ?<em>

_-AM I REALLY IN LOVE WITH SOUL ? Kid said groaning loudly .It was the question that only him has the answer for .He massage his forehead a little and sighed deeply .Kid groaned deeply remembering each time he had seein the weapon ,that his heart was beating soo fast in his chest almost like wanting to jump out ._

_But two guys in a relation its wrong ,no ! He asked himself once more ._

_-Damn you SOUL ! he south and trowed one of the pillows at the door .The pillow didnt hit the door but a albino that looked at the young shinigamy in shocked and pure curiosity ._

_-SOUL .YOU HERE !Kid southed very shocked to see his crush seating on the doorway and looking at him with a big grin that he didnt tried to hide _

_-Hmmmm...sorry .Am I interupting something ?Soul asked a bit amused and confused of his friend reaction .Kid quicly looked down to hide a fiercy blush and nodded slowly no ._

_-Your weapons come to Maka apartment and told me that you wanted to see me .Soul explained and Kid growled lightly ._

_-Liz and Patty are going to pay for this later .Kid whispered softly soo Soul coudnt hear it ._

_-Ummm...So what you wanted to talk about ?Soul said a bit nervouse and looked at Kid ._

* * *

><p><em>-Do you think he would confess ! Patty asked her sister that nodded slightly.<em>

_-Well I hope he for his happines ,soo he better will .Liz said a bit annoyed and walked in the kitchen .Patty following her close by ._

* * *

><p><em>Sooo this is the end ...XD .What its going to happen next would Kid confess ? Or Soul would be the one that makes the first step ?<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Okk...here its the second a bit longer than the first ._

* * *

><p><em>-What did you wanted to speak with me ,Kid ? Soul asked the young shinigamy in front of him . Kid shivered slightly when Soul touched his shoulder ,but when he looked up he meet warm crimson eyes that are looking at him .He blushed slightly and looked down quicly to hide it .<em>

_-Ummmm...I... .Kid tried to say but nothing come out .Having his crush soo close to him maked him losing the power to even speak .Soul chuckled softly and putt one of his hands on Kid cheek ._

_-You what ? He said and looked at the blushing boy in front of him .He force Kid chin up soo he could look directly at him not somewere else._

* * *

><p><em>-Oh im soo impacient .Patty said smiling brightly ,jumping up and down from the happines .Liz chuckled deeply and looked at her sister .<em>

_-We are going to wait for a little more .Kid would need time to confess .Liz said with a deep chuckle .Patty nodded and jumped in his sister arms ._

* * *

><p><em>Soul chuckled and strokes Kid cheek gentely .Kid face as exactly as a tomato in that moment .<em>

_-Dont tell me that the cat eated your tongue ? Soul asked Kid with a slightly amused glimpse on his eyes and smile .Kid chuckle softly and nodded no._

_-Then why arent you saying something ? Soul asked once again with a smirk playing on his lips .Of course for Kid that smirk was to sexy to even fiind a way to describe it ._

_-Ummm...Soul I...well I ...K-kinda ... Kid tried to say and looked at the weapon in front of him .Soul chuckled deeply and wrapped on of his arms around Kid slim waist._

_-You what Kid-kun ? Soul asked once more .He was playing a little game on Kid and it was soo funny for him to see that the Shinigamy cant fiind words to speak .Kid blushed madly and looked down at the white carpet .Every word that he wanted to say never escaped his mouth ._

_-I-I...w-well...I...Iloveyou . Kid said the last part soo quicly soo that the scythe didnt quite understand it ._

_-Could you repeat the last part once more ? Soul asked with a huge grin on his face .Of course he knows what the Shinigamy had said but he nedded to hear it from the boy mouth ._

_-I l-love y-you . Kid said with a shaking voice and he quicly looked down avoiding the weapon chuckled deeply and looked at the hugged him tight and whispered huskily in his ear._

_-I love you too ._

* * *

><p><em>-OH I CANT WAIT ANYMORE ! Patty southed and tried to run out upstairs too Death the Kid room to check on what happened between him and Soul .Liz quicly catch her hand and prevent her from running out of the room .<em>

_-Patty you need to have pacience .Liz said and Patty huffed in respond .Even Liz was curiouse of what happen between the bouth boys but she had enough pacience to wait for the to come out and tell them ._

* * *

><p><em>Kid widdened his eyes. Did Soul "The Eater" Evans confess that he loves him back ? OH GOD ! <em>

_-Oh Gosh ! If this is a dream .Dont wake me up ! .Kid thinked and hugged the weapon as tight as he could .Soul chuckled deeply and whispered in Kid ear._

_-Can I kiss you ? .Kid blushed madly when Soul asked this .Not the question shocked Kid but the tone that Soul used to asked him this was that tone that you use when you are in the beedroom with another person making love ._

* * *

><p><em>Oh this is it ...Hope you guys like it...<em>


End file.
